


Rain

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I promise, M/M, and kinda cheesy, angsty kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: "It was a rainy day. Droplets of water splattered across the sidewalk. Under the heavy rain stood one man, and his name was Vash Zwingli. He considered himself to be a pretty average guy."But will his average life become more interesting when he bump into a certain musician on that day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic like five years ago as a birthday gift for a friend and I just want to post this so I won't lost it lol. Anyway, if anyone is reading this, thanks for reading and enjoy :3 (I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake)

It was a rainy day. Droplets of water splattered across the sidewalk. Under the heavy rain stood one man, and his name was Vash Zwingli. He considered himself to be a pretty average guy. He just visited his sister, who lives together with her husband. By the time he decided to go home, it was raining dogs and cats. He cursed his luck and continued his walk. Who would have known that in this type of weather, another man was also walking while trying to cover himself from the heavy drops falling from the sky with his case. Without notice, the two bumped into each other and Vash fell off his feet.

“ Can this day get any better?” Vash mumbled, and then glared at the mysterious man.

“Watch where you going!” The man shouted.

“Well, I should be the one asking you that!” Vash shouted back, angered by the other man’s attitude.

“… Pardon me then, let me help you up.” Hand stretched out to grabbed onto the other’s hand. “Let me introduce myself, I am Roderich Edelstein , a musician.”

Still shocked with the sudden change of attitude from the other, Vash slowly stood up, dusted off dirty water from his raincoat. That was then he noticed Roderich did not have a raincoat himself. Another second of silence and Vash chose to speak up:

“Do you introduce your name to strangers like that, Mr. Edelstein? … Anyway, my name is Vash Zwingli. I see that you don’t have a raincoat … Why don’t we … uh… go to the coffee shop over there, sit down and have a chat, you know, wait for the rain to stop. Besides, I have nothing better to do right now.”

Roderich raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Vash with some interest.

“And do you just ask strangers to have coffee with you if they bumped into you, Mr. Zwingli?” Looking at Vash’s red face, he laughed softly and continue, “I was just teasing you. Of course I would like to drink a cup of coffee and have a talk with you. Lucky that I am free right now. Let us go then.”

The two headed to their destiny, ordered a cup of coffee for themselves. At first, there was not much to talk about. As they starting to warm up with one another, they talked about their careers and their nationalities. Vash found out that Roderich was born in Austria but he moved to Switzerland due to his work as a musician. For Roderich, he found out that Vash used to serve in the military for about two years before he had to quit, and it was all because of an accident that made Vash’s arm became weaker. Vash changed to be a banker later on.

Minutes turned to hours as they continued. Soon, the rain stopped and they decided to end their conversation there. Outside the shop, they exchanged phone numbers to stay in contact. With a soft smile and a wave, Roderich said his goodbye and walked away. Alone again, but not unhappy, Vash went home, a silly smile plastered on his face, and yet, he cannot stop it.

After their meeting, the two kept contact, either through emails and phone calls, or through seeing each other at the coffee shop. Soon, it was two months since their first encounter in the rain. Unknown to Roderich, Vash slowly fell in love with the Austrian after each time they contact one another. Their conversations turned to be Vash unable to say a sentence without tripping on his tongue, and Roderich would often laugh and called him “clumsy with words”. Vash continued to conceal his feeling for the other man deep inside his beating heart, even though he knew it would hurt him to do so.

One day, the Swiss noticed that Roderich stop the exchanges with him after a few days of waiting and receiving no replies from the man he secretly in love with. He desperately tried to contact him, to no valid. He started to wonder what did he do wrong to deserve this, why did this happen to him, and of course, there was no one there to answer him. He realized how lonely he really is, without his sister, without Roderich, without anyone. He wanted to stop himself from crying, but he simply could not. Waves of tears kept coming, making his efforts seemed useless, and so, he cried himself to sleep. The next morning came quickly. Vash woke up rather late that day. The first thing he did was looking at his own reflection on the mirror.

“I’m a mess … a pathetic mess. No one needs me anyway … I’m so tired.”

The days passed by rather quickly after that. To Vash, he felt like he was put into the fate to be forever alone, with no one to save him from an abyss called “Loneliness”. Vash turned to what looks like a walking corpse. Even his sister noticed the differences in him, and she tried to help him out, but he refused due to not wanting to cause troubles for her.

“Grosser Bruder, are you alright?” His sister asked during one of her visits.

“Yes I am, Erika.”

“But you look like you are sick!”

“No worries, I can handle myself”

“But …”

“No more ‘buts’ Erika. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, now that you have a family to take care of.” Vash sternly looked at her.

“You are my bruder, you are not a trouble at all. Please let me help you…” Not receiving any answer from her brother, Erika sighed and continued, “Fine, so be it, but please, at least eat something. I left you some bread and cheese in the kitchen. I don’t want anything bad happen to you.”

“Bad thing happened already,” Vash muttered.

“What was that bruder?”

“Nothing”

The conversation ended there and Erika turned to leave. The absent of his sister once again pulled him into the dark abyss.

 

_——Time skips to two months later——_

 

Vash Zwingli was taking a small walk during the rain. He did not care that it was a huge rain, neither did he care that he was soaking wet. Out of nowhere, someone bumped into him, and he fell. The person that he bumped into stayed on the ground, not moving.

“Hey you, get up. You are the one who got in my way, and you don't even apologize to me?”

As if recognizing Vash’s voice, the stranger lunged forward and hugged him. Shocked from the sudden movement, the Swiss just stood still, unable to react just yet.

“Oh it is you Vash! We have not seen each other for who knows how long! I miss you and our conversations…”

“Ro … Roderich?”

“Yes that’s me, you forgot me already?”

Silence

“I THOUGHT YOU DON’T LIKE TALKING TO ME ANYMORE. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Vash screamed as he pushed the Austrian away.

“… I had work.”

“What kind of work that was SO important that you can just abandon me like that?”

“As a musician, I usually have to travel from place to place for a long period of time to perform.”

“Well … well, at least you can just notified me that … and I … I thought…” Vash could not finish his sentence as tears built up at the corner of his eyes, and he felt lucky that it was raining now.

With a sigh, Roderich slowly approached him. When he saw that there was no sign of protest, he carefully warped his arms around Vash. The Swiss leaned toward the warm embrace, crying into the other’s coat. They continued standing in the rain, clinging tightly to each other. Once the crying died down, Vash looked up to Roderich. He decided that it was now or never. So, he said:

“I had a crush on you and …” He stopped.

Time somehow ceased between them, and the falling rain were put to mute. Vash kept his eyes shut, not daring to look at the other’s expression. A smile spread wide across Roderich’s face, and he took the first move. He laid a gentle kiss on Vash’s forehead. Surprised by the kiss, Vash quickly opened his eyes. With a chuckle, Roderich explained:

“You’ve finally confess.”

“Wh…what?”

“I already like you the moment I first met you, dear. After all the meetings and contacts, I realized that I am falling for you, fast. I kept thinking about you all the time, and I finally acknowledge that you are the stars in my sky, so subtle yet beautiful and just always there.” Roderich held Vash closer while Vash flushed red at the other’s cheesy confession.

“Well, why don’t you say so. Why didn’t you try to contact me during your trip? And here I thought that you were bored of me already”

“Why, I would never feel like that toward you. Trust me when I say that I am a loyal person and I would never leave you. It was only a business trip to me, and I was too busy getting ready for the performance that I completely forgot. Will you forgive me for making such a stupid mistake?”

Looking at each other, Vash finally broke his first smile after a long moment. Nodding his head, he pulled himself closer to Roderich and said:

“I forgive. Next time just tell me and I will understand. Don’t run away like that ever again.”

“Of course, it was a mistake that will never ever repeat ever again. So now, are you willing to be my boyfriend, Vash Zwingli?”

“Yes”

That day, they spent their time at that certain coffee shop, sharing drinks and holding hands. Their faces radiated love. Time passed by fast. At the end of the day, Vash had one thing left to say.

“Roderich.”

“Hm?”

“Ich liebe dich”

“Ich liebe dich auch, Vash”


End file.
